Percy Jackson's Greek Gods: The Untold
by percyjacksongreekgods
Summary: There are thousands of amazing Greek myths out there. Like, 20 of them are written in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods. Well, here are some of those thousands not included in the book...retold (also) in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods Style! Or basically, my style.
1. For the God of Love! Eros and Psyche

**First real chapter...yay! So here's a little preview for what's to come...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO/HOO is not mine. It's my first fanfic and I'm already tired of writing this.**

* * *

><p>Hey, me here. Here's the story of Eros and Psyche...told my way.<p>

One lovely day in the land of Ancient Greece where Spartans left out their seven year old children in the sun to train to fight and kill and stuff until they were fourteen or so, a King lived in an unspecified city with his three daughters and his wife. Out of all three daughters, the youngest was the prettiest, most beautiful young lady in all of Greece. Her name was Psyche. Weird name, right? Psych is supposed to mean "mind", like psychic and stuff. Anyways, she was pretty.

Psyche was so pretty that Aphrodite grew jealous. She was like,

"Oh my titans. That girl Psyche is like, totally hideous. Seriously though, she is _not_ prettier than I am."

So Aphrodite made a plan, which was surprising. I didn't think Aphrodite thought, much less _planned. _Her plan was to make Psyche fall in love with the "like, ugliest thing in the world. Like frogs. Or my husband."

So Aphrodite called to her son Eros, or Cupid.

"EROS! Come hither, or you don't get your allowance!"

He appeared and said, "Come hither, mom? Seriously? That is soooo 500s BC."

Aphrodite waved him off and told him, "everyone thinks that girl is prettier than I am. Go shoot her with a love arrow when she's asleep. I have a plan to make everyone think I am the best girl in the world again."

Eros thought, _since when did my mother have plans that were not with men? Oh well. It's not like I have anything better to do right now. Video games haven't been invented to keep mortal boys busy yet._ So he flew down to the mainland when Psyche was sleeping. He watched her sleep, like some kind of godly stalker, or Santa, and thought, _she IS kind of pretty...oh well. _He grabbed his arrow and held it gently. He didn't know what happened, but suddenly, Psyche woke and her brilliant eyes flew open, startling Eros and making him scratch himself with his arrow. _Yes, she's very pretty. I love her-wait, what? Oh well. I love her. She's hot. I can't harm the girl I love! I'll talk mom out of hurting her._

He flew out of the house to find his mother. When he told his mother he had fallen in love with her, she laughed. "You're too young to fall in love." Eros was stubborn though, and refused to shoot the "one of many loves of his immortal life." Aphrodite was furious and cursed Psyche so that no suitor would come near her with an invisible wall of thorns. And most likely a few stink bombs and bed head. _That's sure to keep her nice and miserable,_ Aphrodite thought.

When no man would come near her, Psyche became lonely and her parents were puzzled as to why no man would marry the most beautiful girl in the land. Eros was even more furious.

"Mother! How could you be so cruel to both of us? She is miserable and so am I! I love her!"

"Son, you are too young to date. Go read some fan fictions or something!"

"Mom, I am NOT too young to date, and those probably haven't been invented yet!"

"Then go have target practice! There are many young mortal men and woman you could practice on! And Psyche was too beautiful for her own good. You can't date her!"

"Mom, stop controlling my life! Ugh, you are _so_ annoying! I will NOT have target practice...not until you release her!" And with that, Eros flashed away. He was very fond of dramatic exits.

Without Eros shooting his arrows, nobody fell in love, and there were no children, no babies. And most importantly, no mortal celebrities having affairs and children for Aphrodite to gossip about with her favorite mortal girl, Echo, who she often fangirls with about the most recent hottest Olympics winner or the man who broke the record for fastest chariot racer- some demigod son of Hermes. Aphrodite was bored, no love was happening! No gossip! And so she finally called her son over.

"Fine Eros, you can date her. But no marrying until you're 20 millennium old! Don't roll your eyes at me, young man!"

And Eros was happy, though he didn't care about what his mother said about that last comment; he was going to marry her no matter what his mother said. He happily shot arrow after arrow, creating love in the world again. But the King and Queen were still upset; why won't anybody marry their daughter? They went to the Oracle of Delphi, who told them that she was meant for no mortal man, and to leave her on a mountain.

Soon, the King and Queen with a crowd of people brought her to the mountain in a bridal gown. They believed she was to be offered to a monster, and treated her wedding as a funeral, with a portable organ playing and everything. They all left the mountain, but Psyche was not afraid. I mean, her name means mind. She must be out of her mind to not be afraid of being on a mountain, alone, with a funeral wedding, and heavy wind almost blowing her off the cliff. Wait- wind? She heard a voice, even creepier, though she was still not afraid saying,

"I am Zephyrus, the west wind. I shall taketh thy to thy new husband. I'm his best man." He said it with a giddy voice, seemingly excited. "I mean, I thought he would choose Boreas or Notus but not Eurus, no of course not, Eurus is very unlucky. But me! I was chosen as his _Best Man!" _Psyche nodded vacantly as he droned on, examining her nails.

"We hath arrived!" Zephyrus said in a sophisticated voice. There was a beautiful castle, with a breathtaking courtyard and elegant flags, but something was off about the castle. It was deserted. No people, or animals, or anything. Psyche walked inside and Zephyrus left, and was seated(somehow) at a long dining table. Torchlight made shadows sway dramatically. Food swept onto the table in front of her, held by invisible hands.

"Why can't I see you?"

"'Cuz we're invisible, duh."

"Well, _why_ are you invisible?"

"Cuz he wanted us to be. You can ask him. He'll be home soon." The invisible servant left.

Psyche shrugged. Might as well make use of this castle. She dug in, eating ravenously, then took a nice long bath. After drying herself, she waited in the room for her husband.

She heard another voice. What is it with all these invisible voices? First Zephyrus, then those servants, and now this. "Hey, Psyche. You are beautiful. You are so beautiful that you made the goddess of love jealous. I am your husband."

Psyche asked, "Where are you?"

"Here," a voice replied, now directly in front of her. Psyche reached out and felt a pair of hands, then long, muscled arms, and nice abs. She was suddenly happy to have this husband. He pulled her into a tight embrace and she was filled with a sense of joy."Welcome home." She fell asleep there in his arms.

* * *

><p>When Psyche woke, she was alone again. But she was happy. And in love. With a man she had never seen. And had probably talked to her only once before. And they were married. They haven't even kissed. But she was happy.<p>

She got up, ate, went hunting with a beautiful dog she found, obviously meant for her, and came home at the end of the day. She ate, her husband arrived at midnight, talking to her once again, then they went to sleep. Day after day it was the same routine. Wake with nobody beside her, eat, hunt, come home, eat, talk to her husband at midnight, sleep, repeat. But her husband treated her well. Every night, he would ask if there was anything she wanted. Every night, he would kiss her goodnight. Every night, she would have a bath in only the sweetest, most luxurious soaps. Every night, he would refuse to let her see him, saying it was not the time.

One night, he asked, yet again,"Is there anything you wish for? anything at all?"

"To see you, husband."

"Nope, not yet."

"But-"

"Nope. Wanna see your sisters?"

"Umm...sure..."

"Here's my phone. Text them."

"What?"

"Oh right...they haven't been invented yet. Expect them tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Psyche's two older sisters arrived the next morning. They were frightened, having been suddenly grabbed from their own husbands' castles and brought here. Relieved and surprised to find themselves deposited gently and even more surprised to see their sister, more beautiful than ever running out of a castle.<p>

"My sisters! Welcome to my husband's castle!"

"OMGS PSYCHE! Where have you been?"

"I like, totally need that shampoo. What brand do you use?"

"You look gorgeous in that dress, by the way. Is it from Forever Mortal?"

Psyche laughed. "I've been here! Come in!

Psyche's sisters saw the giant castle that made theirs look like a pin prick, the gold plates and crystal chalices, the treasures and majestic paintings of the castle, the jewels, the grand bathtub and all the luxurious soaps that outmatched their own, steadily growing more jealous by the minute. They only had the normal servants, which were so uncool compared to Psyche's invisible ones, their dogs weren't as fast or beautiful as hers, their bedrooms smaller.

"Psyche, wheres your husband?" Her oldest sister asked.

"Oh, he's not home. He comes home at midnight."

"What's he doing out there?" Her other sister asked.

"Oh, you know, manly stuff," She said vaguely. luckily, her sisters weren't very bright.

"Cool. Ours do that too!" Psyche fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Of course."

"So we'll meet him tonight?"

"Well-"

"I bet he's hot"

"I gue-"

"I bet he's so muscled"

"Yeah, but-"

"But what?"

"You won't see him, 'cause he's invisible too."

The girls were even more jealous. I mean, an invisible husband? Awesome! But they didn't show it.

"Ohmygods, Psyche! Your husband could be a monster!"

"Hes-"

"He could be the minotaur!"

"But he's no-"

"Psyche, this is very, very, bad. You should take this seriously! Your husband could kill us!"

"Yes, we must leave now!"

"Straight away!" The girls ran out and called for the wind again, who took them home.

* * *

><p>That night, Psyche was curious. Very, very curious. What if her sisters were right? She has to know now! So at midnight, when Eros came home, the same thing happened.<p>

"Psyche, what do you wish for?"

"To see you."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

Eros avoided the question. "Goodnight Psyche."

Psyche sighed. "Goodnight...husband."

* * *

><p>Soon, Eros fell asleep. Psyche waited for a minute or so, then tiptoed quietly and grabbed a candle lantern. She lit it, and she gasped. On the bed was the most beautiful man she could imagine, but a drop of hot, melted wax fell onto his face. Eros woke up in surprise and pain.<p>

"AGHHH THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!" He doused the light, and pushed Psyche away.

Psyche reached for him, her husband, but he pushed her away again.

"Yes, Psyche. I am love, and I can't stay in this relationship with no trust! Farewell!"

Eros flashed out and Psyche ran out, crying out his name. There was a crack, and the castle disappeared too. Everything disappeared. Pretty depressing. Aphrodite looked down at her and tsked, turning her into an owl. "Who, Who!" Psyche cried out, and that was the only thing she said.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite appeared next to Eros.<p>

"Mother knows best."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So how do you think it was?**

**Please review and tell me:**

**-Writing Tips**

**-Chapter Ideas/requests**

**-Your opinion on my story(Good/Bad, etc.)**

**-Suggestions**

**I accept flames as constructive criticism, which is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Love you too! Jk Echo and Narcissus

**Hey! Short AN here. Thanks for all those of you who read, reviewed, followed, favorited, etc. my story. I didn't know if I should continue writing this, so here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Uncle Rick. Nor male.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in the land of cliche fairy tale beginnings because the author didn't know how to start her story, there was a girl, previously mentioned in my other chapter, named Echo.<p>

Echo was a gossipy girl. She loved to talk, and chat, and sit on rocks combing her hair, and gossip some more. Every day, she would go to the forest clearing and hang out with her best friend, Aphrodite. Aphrodite and Echo would be like,

"Have you seeeen that latest Olympic winner? Oh my gods, he's beautiful! And his _muscles!_"

"Yeah! I remember him? But you know who's more beautiful? Ganymede! He's so beautiful that Zeus himself likes him!"

"He's so beautiful that he was made into a _constellation!_"

"He's amazingly hot...and he's a rich prince..."

And the girls would sigh dreamily at the same time, thinking wistfully about whatever boy they were talking about at the moment. Every day it was the same. Before Aphrodite left, she would always ask,

"B-t-dubs, Echo, I _am_ the goddess of love. I bet there's _someeeoneee_ you're interested in. Well, you're my BFF Forevs! I can make whoever. You. Want. Fall in LOVE with YOU. So, who is it? Who's the hot guy?"

Echo would just laugh. "Aphrodite, you know that there is _no_ guy I like, I mean, nobody single is even close to hot enough for me."

And Aphrodite would grin at her. "Hard to get, are you? Oh wellsies. I totally got to go now, so toodaloo!" Then Aphrodite would flash away(not in that way).

* * *

><p>One day, Echo saw something as she was coming over to the clearing. <em>Maybe a hot guy? Oooh! Maybe one of the boys from that band One Olympus! Or that 5 Ages of Man band...5Aom. Bet there's something juicy going on that I can tell my BFF forevs Aphrodite! Such a long name...but Aphro wouldn't work. It wouldn't go well with her hair. Well, I'll consider that later. Right now, gotta fangirl stalk<em>._  
><em>

So of course, Echo sneaks to the edge of the clearing just within the trees, and she sees something much, much better than One Olympus or 5 Ages of Man. She sees Zeus kissing some nymph! Echo hurriedly takes notes of everything happening, asking the other nymphs quietly for all the 'deets'.

Suddenly, a crack of a twig and a crash goes off behind her along with a, "Holy Hera! Wait...yes. I am holy. Ow, ow, ow."

Echo swiftly turns around and sees none other than Her Bovine Majesty standing there in all her glory, holding her right foot and hopping around on her left. In her peripheral vision, she sees Zeus quickly running off with the naiad after hearing his _lovely_ wife's voice. What a beautiful relationship this is.

After she slightly recovered, Hera saw Echo standing in front of her.

"Hello, your majesty," Echo said, bowing. She knew how touchy and picky Queens of the Heavens were.

"Shhh," Hera admonished sharply. "I'm trying to sneak up on someone quietly here."

_Too late,_ Echo thought. Aloud she said, "Really? I just saw Zeus, your husband near here!"

"Really?" Hera asked, interested.

"Yes. He- er-" Echo saw the perfect opportunity for her to get on The King of the Sky's good graces. And if it didn't turn out like that, shoe could always cause some drama. "He just asked where you were! He was like, 'Where is that queen? Ugh!'" Echo said, trying to sound a little like Zeus. Hera bought it.

"Sounds just like him," Hera said, nodding stiffly. "Now, where did he go?"

"Er-That way!" Echo said, pointing in a random direction to the right of Hera. Hera nodded her thanks and left.

Zeus, who was hiding with his girlfriend in the bushes, stepped out.

"Hey, girl. Thanks for helping us out here,," He said. The nymph giggled. "Here's a ring to thank you. Don't give me the ring back. I don't want it. And- if you're ever bored, call me." Zeus winked at her and tossed her a ring. The nymph giggled again.

Echo thanked him and he left with his annoying giggling girlfriend. Her mind was swarming with ideas of how to dramatically tell Aphrodite about what happened. As she thought, she twisted the pretty ring around her finger.

Then, Hera came back. "Hey. I didn't find Zeus in that little village I just burned down. Did he come back?"

"Nope," Echo said nervously. "He just, um, must have walked in a different direction." Hera bought the lie again, until she saw the ring.

"Hey! That's our wedding ring! I threatened my son Hephaestus that if he made copies then i'd destroy his little machinery. You lied!" Hera accused.

Echo was cowering in fear as Hera towered over her, practically flaming.

"I'm gonna curse you because I'm a possessive and jealous goddess!" She muttered something under her breath and Echo felt her throat constrict, then loosen.

"Now, you can only repeat words someone else just said to you. Have a good day!" Hera smiled at her and skipped away.

* * *

><p>The next day, Echo woke up and remembered how she couldn't say anything, just as a hot boy with a six pack and a pretty face walked by. Echo immediately fell in love. Someone finally met her standards. He saw her and walked over to her.<p>

"Hey. I'm Narcissus. I'm lost."

"Lost?"

"Yes, lost. Can you help me out?"

"Out," Echo agreed.

"Good!" He said, clapping. Echo couldn't say anything to him, so she resorted to conveying her feelings a different way. Echo ran over to him and tried to kiss him, but he backed away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you just like all those other girls? They just want to hug me and faint, but no girl is as pretty as I, and I will not fall for anyone not as pretty as I am."

"Not as pretty as I am," Echo said.

"I am much prettier than you are! I am beautiful!"

"I am beautiful!" Echo said, then tried to kiss him again.

"Stop trying to kiss me!"

"Kiss me!"

"No way! I don't love you!"

"Love you!" Echo cried as he walked away.

As she cried, her best friend Aphrodite, as a goddess, saw her crying on the ground.

"How dare somebody be mean to my BFF forevs? Echo, You don't have to suffer anymore. I'll make your body disappear, but your voice will stay. As for Narcissus, he'll fall in love, with someone who doesn't love him! Yes, that's it!"

And so she cursed Narcissus, who found himself walking to a stream. As he walked, he talked to himself.

"I am so pretty. Yes I am. I am be-eau-ti-ful. I love myself. Oh! Fresh water!"

Narcissus bent down to drink. Just as he drank, he saw a beautiful image.

"Oh, my face, it's beautiful!" He wanted to touch that mesmerizing person, but every time he tried, the water would ripple and his image would waver.

And so Narcissus stood there looking at his own image until he somehow turned into a flower. Somehow. And people would talk and hear Echo repeating their words. Zeus had his little affair, Hera eventually found him, and life went on happily ever after. Cliche start, cliche end.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, people who ACTUALLY read my story, much less these author notes. I know I don't really read them. Anyways, I'm sorry about the chapter; I know it wasn't as good or funny as the first one, trust me, I didn't like it either. Anyways, please review with any comments, flames, whatever. As long as you say how you feel. And tell me some requests, stories, anything you want me to write about. I don't know if it'll end up any good, but review anyways.<strong>

**Thanks! -Ravenclawdaughterofposeidon**


	3. Young and kinda dumb Theseus-Part 1

**Hey all you readers and fan-people out there! Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

><p>Theseus was a skinny boy. He wasn't anything special. In fact, he was bullied by someone we'll call "Matt Sloan" because he lived with his mom and didn't know who his dad was. He was weak, or at least as weak as any mythological hero can be, he was skinny, and he was bullied. The life of a hero.<p>

Still, Theseus did have some good attributes. He was clever, adventurous, quick on his feet. But that was all he needed.

Anyways, when he became "of age," or about 15(Greeks had a weird sense of age), he had a dream. A really weird dream.

_A seagull flew across the sky, dropping an oyster onto a rock. The oyster fell and cracked open. Then, the seagull flew over to Theseus._

_"Hey. You're the bullied kid."_

_"Yeah, I guess," Theseus replied._

_"I'm your dad's minion."_

_"Mom said that my dad is a king."_

_"Your dads are two kings. The greeks are weird, so they say your mom somehow became pregnant with both King Aegeus, King of Athens, and Poseidon, King of the Sea."_

_"Wait- My dad..dad_s_ are a god and a king?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Cool."_

_"I know, right. Your dad- the king one- left a rock in the middle of a city for you."_

_"A rock."_

_"A rock with his golden sandals, shield, and sword under it. It would appear on your birthday when you become of age."_

_"Now THAT's a good birthday present."_

_"You get all the good gifts. All my dad ever gave me was a feather. Its not like I don't have my own."_

_"Wow. So what if someone takes my stuff?"_

_"Oh, they can't. They can't lift the stone if its not you." __The water churned behind the seagull. __"I gotta go. By the way, remember that shell I dropped? It cracked open cuz I used gravity and the force of the other being. I could do it because its heavy enough. Lesson is:don't fear an enemy's size. Be smart. Bye!"_

_"Wait! Why did you come?"_

_"Oh yeah! Your dads want you to travel to Athens. Bring the shield, sword, and sandals. Show them to your dad at Athens, but be careful not to show your true identity until the right time. You have cousins that want to kill you! Bye!" The seagull flew away, and Theseus waved at it until it flew out of sight as he woke up._

Theseus was now officially awake. He ran outside and found Matt, his bully.

"Come at me, bro." Matt fell for it and charged. Theseus neatly stepped to the side as he charged, and Matt barreled past him. Matt charged again angrily. Theseus jumped over him, something that should be humanly impossible but this is a story and he is the hero. He landed on Matt's back, knocking him down, then ran before Matt could do anything.

Now completely trusting the dream, Theseus went home and threw everything he needed in a bag, then set off to the middle of the city. There, a crowd was already gathering.

Bob the Butcher was trying to lift the stone, the tip of the sword and the shield sticking out. When he couldn't lift it, he stormed off and everybody shifted uncomfortably. If one of the strongest guys couldn't lift it, who could?

Next, it was the Carpenter. He tried and failed too. Then the boys. Matt, the bully, swaggered up there. He tried to lift the stone, grunting with exertion. He failed to move it too, scowled, and walked away. There were a few people left.

"Can I try?" Theseus asked. Matt and all the others laughed. "You? Try? Go ahead!" And so he stepped up to the stone and barely touched it before the rock rolled away. He grabbed the stuff, yelled, "BYE MOM! I'm going to find Dad!," and left.

There were two routes. The land route, and the sea route. The sea route is safer, but because Theseus is an adventurous idiot, he chose the land route.

First, he met a giant who had a huge brass club.

"Who are you?!" Theseus yelled, just before the giant grabbed him.

"I am Corynetes!"

"Can I call you Cory?"

"No!"

"So Cory, that's a beautiful club you have."

"It's brass," Cory said. He wasn't exactly smart.

"Ah, but is it all brass?"

"Yes! Here, see!" He gave his club to Theseus, who killed Corynetes with it. Again, he wasn't exactly smart.

"Thanks, bro. Im gonna keep this." Theseus moved on. Then, he saw a large man sitting on a rock.

The man called out to him. "Hey, kid! C'mere!"

"Whaddaya want?"

"Wash my feet."

"Or else...?"

"I'll chop your head off with my axe."

"I think I'll wash your feet." Theseus thought quickly. He had heard of this dude. He was Sciron, who kicked travelers off a cliff to be swallowed by his giant pet turtle because it totally made sense. As Theseus knelt down, Sciron kicked, but Theseus was waiting for it. He dodged to the left, grabbed Sciron's foot that had tried to kick him, and pulled. Off balance, Sciron hurtled off the cliff side-to be eaten by his pet turtle. Loyal pet he has.

Theseus walked on, humming. "Hi ho, hi ho. Its off to Athens I go."

"STOP!" Theseus obliged.

"Yes...?"

"I'm Pityocamptes. And I need help." The huge man(why are they all so large?) was holding a bent pine tree down, ready to spring. Theseus sauntered over.

"Sure. Here, I'll hold onto that for you." He grabbed the top of the pine.

Pityocamptes smiled with rotten teeth. "Thanks." Then he let go, expecting the tree to spring up and fling Theseus into the sky like Octavian. But Theseus held tight somehow cause he's a hero, and smiled back.

"No problem. You know, I pity you."

"Why?"

"Well, you're stuck here bending pine trees and waiting, and your name is Pityocamptes." Pityocamptes scowled.

"It's all mom's fault. Sciron got the cool name."

"Sciron's your brother? I killed him. Sorry."

Pityocamptes laughed. "Thanks. He was a horrible big brother. Always took the good parts of the meal and killing travelers before they could get here. He was a big meanie." He knelt down to look closer at the little guy who managed to kill his brother, and Theseus let go of the tree. It hit the giant's head, knocking him unconscious. Then, Theseus *Insert violent scene where he kills Pity who is to be pitied right now*.

Theseus practically skipped until it was dark, having not encountered any more bandits. He knocked on a door of a random inn.

"Can I stay here? I have money."

The large(again, what is it with huge men?) man gave him a toothy smiled and welcomed him in.

"Come here, I'll show you the beds.

The twin beds in the room were horrible. They had chains attached to the corners and bloodstains at the foot.

"Ummm...why are there chains?"

"You see, I'm a picky person. If you're six feet tall, great! But I don't like it when my guests aren't exactly six feet. It's not feng shui."

"Feng shui says nothing about a person's size having to be six feet."

"That doesn't matter."

"Well, what do you do?"

"I chain them onto the bed. If they're too short, they get stretched."

"And if they're too tall?"

"Their legs get chopped off to the right length."

"Wow. Nice image."

"Its great."

"So how do you force someone onto the bed?"

"Oh it's easy. Like this." The innkeeper tried to push Theseus, but he grabbed the innkeeper's arm and pulled him onto the bed. Then Theseus chained him on and chopped the tall man's legs off. And because he was nice and didn't like to hear screams, he chopped his head off too so the man didn't have to suffer for long. Then he went to another bedroom- a clean one- and slept there.

He arrived at Athens the next day.


End file.
